1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to toilet paper, and more particularly to a toilet paper hygiene device which is adapted for dispensing a predetermined amount of cleansing solution on a toilet paper so as to moisture the toilet paper before it is used.
2. Description of Related Arts
After excretion, people are used to use toilet paper to wipe their buttocks for cleaning purpose. Usually the toilet paper is sold in roll, which is considerably large and bulky for daily carriage. Therefore, the roll of toilet paper is pre-set in the restroom close to the toilet bowl. In other words, the toilet paper is just stayed in the restroom and prepared for future usage. Therefore, the toilet paper stayed in the restroom is an inadequate cleaning utility because the sterility of the toilet paper is not guaranteed. Moreover, the residue remained on the buttock of the individual may not be totally cleaned up by only using the toilet paper.
Is the public restroom clean? Does any regularly check up and sterilization for the public restroom? These questions are most concerned by the user. Since the hygiene condition of the public restroom may not as good as the domestic one, the user prefers go to his or her restroom rather than to the public restroom unless there is an emergency.
In order to prevent any infection from the restroom, some people may purchase bottles of sterilizing agent and detergent and apply on the toilet paper for enhancing the cleansing ability of the toilet paper by not only removing the residue remained on the buttock but also cleaning the toilet paper before it is used. However, these bottles are unsuited for daily carrying around. Another problem with these bottles is that the user must use his or her hands to manipulate, which will pollute the cleaning solutions inside the bottles. Therefore, none of the public restrooms provide such sterilizing agent and/or detergent for public use because most public users may merely refuse to use the cleaning solutions in the public restroom since he or she does not know that these public bottles have been used by previous users.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a hygiene device which is adapted for dispensing a predetermined amount of cleansing solution, such as a detergent, disinfectant, or skin lotion, on a toilet paper so as to clean and moisture the toilet paper before it is used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hygiene device for moistening the toilet paper, which enables a user to clean his or her body, especially after excretion, for domestic and commercial uses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hygiene device which has a compact size such that the hygiene device can be mounted on any wall without taking up much space. The present invention is preferred to be equipped with a toilet paper supporting frame in the restroom or in the kitchen so as to intentionally incorporate with the toilet paper before the toilet paper is used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hygiene device, wherein no specified toilet paper is required to incorporate with the hygiene device. In other words, the hygiene device of the present invention fits for any kind of toilet paper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hygiene device which is capable of not only enhancing the cleansing ability of the toilet paper to clean the residue remained on the buttock of the user but also sterilizing the toilet paper before it is used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hygiene device which is easy and safe to use. Due to hygiene purpose, the present invention requires hand-free operation to actuate the cleansing solution contained in the container, so as to prevent the cleansing solution having any contact with the user. Therefore, it is guarantee for the cleanness of the container and the safety of the use of the cleansing solution.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hygiene device which is easy and economical to use so as to ensure a relatively low cost. According to the present invention, the cleansing solution can be a detergent, disinfectant, and/or skin lotion, which can be refilled in the container, so as to minimize the long-term cost of the present invention.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a hygiene device, comprising:
a first cleansing arrangement comprising a first container body having a first liquid reservoir for receiving a first cleansing solution therein, a first pumping unit, having a first dispensing nozzle, detachably attached to the first container body and arranged to pump the first cleansing solution from the first liquid reservoir towards the first dispensing nozzle, and a first hands-free actuating unit arranged to actuate the first pumping unit for dispensing a predetermined amount of the first cleansing solution on a first wiping medium via the first dispensing nozzle; and
a second cleansing arrangement comprising a second container body having a second liquid reservoir for receiving a second cleansing solution therein, a second pumping unit, having a second dispensing nozzle, detachably attached to the second container body and arranged to pump the second cleansing solution from the second liquid reservoir towards the second dispensing nozzle, and a second hands-free actuating unit arranged to actuate the second pumping unit for dispensing a predetermined amount of the second cleansing solution on a second wiping medium via the second dispensing nozzle, wherein the first and second cleansing solutions have different cleaning abilities for selectively moistening the first and second wiping mediums respectively before the first and second wiping mediums are used.